Episode 7878 (31st May 2012)
Plot On the day of the judging for the Weatherfield in Bloom competition, Norris, Stella and Sally all find that their displays have all been destroyed. Gail is the main suspect when her display remains untouched. Tommy is forced to lie to Tina again when Rick Neelan calls with another job for him. Sean is thrilled when a loved-up Paul and Eileen tell him that the house is off the market and that she wants both he and Marcus to stay. When another of Rick's cars is delivered, Tommy has to convince Tyrone that he is more than capable of fixing the car and takes the keys from him. Tommy is having lunch in the café with Tina when Tyrone, who has no idea of the illegal cargo, takes Rick's car to get to a hospital appointment with Kirsty. Tommy fears the worst when he returns from lunch to find Rick's car has gone. Eileen is shocked when Carla sacks her from the factory for going AWOL the afternoon before. Tommy is in a panic when Rick's henchman Jonny Smith arrives to pick the car up from the garage. Tyrone and Kirsty get pulled over for speeding unaware that their car is full of drugs. Audrey and the Weatherfield in Bloom committee arrive to judge the displays but Norris soon informs them that the displays have been vandalised, All except Gail's. Tommy tries to stall for time as Jonny loses his patience and calls Rick. As Tyrone pulls in to the garage, Tommy loses his temper and has a go at him as a curious Tina looks on. Anna's shocked when Owen brings Faye back from selling flowers on the roadside and is furious when she finds out that Faye stole them from the Weatherfield in Bloom contest displays. Anna's fury soon turns to guilt when Faye explains why she stole the flowers. A furious Paul approaches Carla about getting Eileen her job back but Carla refuses to back down. Tina is becoming suspicious that there maybe something Tommy isn't telling her. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore *Jay Isaacs - Adrian Harris *Police Officer - Giles Ford *Carol Aldridge - Rosalind Bailey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *Factory unit *Unknown streets Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Antony Cotton in the role of Sean Tully. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen faces losing her job over her disappearance the previous day; Faye spoils the Weatherfield in Bloom contest; and Tyrone borrows one of Tommy's less-than-legit cars. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes